Dr Babysitter
by Frostheart D. Blaize
Summary: Due to some...unavoidable circumstances, Dr. Trafalgar Law, Boring Douchebag, M.D. is forced into the role of taking care of a child along with his best friend and Asshole Extraordinaire, Engr. Eustass Kidd. Easy enough...But if you add a smart ass know-it-all brat and an aggressive rugrat with an intense brother complex to the equation, you might want to reevaluate that statement.
1. Just Another Drinking Night

**DR. BABYSITTER**

**Chapter 1**

_Just Another Drinking Night_

**-x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0-**

"L-Law" the red head managed to stutter his friend's name, despite the liters – no, gallons of alcohol he'd already consumed for the night. His friends had to wonder how the hell he is still awake; the drink he'd been taking was quite the strong one. "Yooooo ca~an't leeb yet!"

Eustass Kid's face was as red as beet, a clear sign indicating that he already had one too many drinks. His eyelids were already half drooped and could barely say anything sensible or coherent. If he was able to, they came out as slurred and sluggish. He was tugging the surgeon's hand by the sleeve of his yellow jacket, hopelessly trying to make him stay. "Sta~ay! Pretty pwe~ease!"

The brunette sighed at his friend's appearance. Drunk or not, it was the typical Eustass kind of way. Annoying, clingy, nonsensical, utterly immature and most of all, _annoying_. Why did he repeat annoying? Because Eustass is twice as annoying as he is utterly immature. Same applies to the rest of the description. The heavens must've went cuckoo when Law called this man his 'best friend'.

It has been a few years ago, back when they were still juniors at high school. Back at the prestigious school of Grand Line Academy where he met the most cocky, smart-ass student history has ever known, Eustass Kid. Undoubtedly, Kid was the school's best. Athletics, academics, you name it. Well, except for manners. The man was definitely the boastful one.

Well, until Trafalgar transferred there. Since then, Kid met his match and his rival. They quarreled at every little thing, competed at every competition and boasted their achievements to each other. Eventually, they both graduated as valedictorians. Quite the thrill.

Then came college life. Law eventually found himself as a medical student in the infamous New World University, the leading university in the city of All Blue. The place was great and all but for one tiny problem. Okay, that was an understatement. The problem was huge and when I say huge, it was EUSTASS huge! Of all the luck of the universe, Kid has also been accepted there. As an engineering student but, as usual, their bickering and rivalry still remained.

That is, until one night.

On his way home, Law was almost mugged, robbed of his possessions and his life. The keyword there is ALMOST. Just when one of them nearly severed his precious arm off, the blow never came and was taken instead by a red haired man he knew all too well. Eustass Kid, his rival, took the blow for him.

They managed to escape, thanks to Kid beating them up good, but came at the price of Eustass' arm being nearly chopped off. After reaching the hospital, Kid was confined for two months and Law was the one who took care of him. There, he began to see the man's side he never knew, Eustass' good side. It was then when they became best friends.

But now is not the time for sentimentalities. Oh no. Now is the damn time to haul that drunkard's ass home before he makes a fool of himself. Again. Nudging the red head, Law slung Kid's arm over his shoulders.

"Take care, Law." Stated a pink haired girl as she downed her fifth slice of pizza. "And _please_ watch over that prick for me." Bonney, Eustass' girl, shot Law a pleading look. Law meekly nodded and bid farewell.

**-x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0-**

The ride had been smooth and quiet. Law happily began tapping the steering wheel, smiling all the while, as he began humming to himself. Finally! He could finally go home and get a good night sleep. Kid, by heaven's decree, quietly slept at the back seat, sometimes muttering something too incoherent for Law to understand. Oh, how he loved rides like this. The surgeon then developed his hum into constant blabbering of nonsensical syllables which somewhat resembled '_ta ta tarata ra daran dandan'_ when,

"LAW!"

Utterly shocked, the brunette hissed, nearly biting his tongue. "Tuurnn di daam musi~ic onnn!"

Kid then began thrashing the back, muttering curses and something else to Law couldn't care enough to comprehend. The ever so merry tune of Law was put into an abrupt halt as he turned his head back and glared at Eustass. It wasn't like there was any other car on the road. The man's eyes were now half lidded instead of being fully shut.

He sighed for about the hundredth time the day. He didn't really keep count but judging from the massive amount of Eustass-y things that occurred for the day, it probably reached a hundred. Nope. Probably a thousand. "Seriously. This man's immaturity will be the death of me." Law grumbled to no one in particular. His eyes remained boring holes into the drunkard's head.

Evn with his dazed mind, Kid groggily sat upright and pointed forward, mumbling " Yuu beta looook in fronp."

"Eh?" Law did look in front, gazing through the car's windshield. His eyes nearly popped off his sockets. In the middle of the dark road, stood a child, no younger than seven or six years of age. He just stood there ignoring the speeding vehicle, totally oblivious with his soon to be ride to death. Purely on instinct, the brunette steered the car's wheel, effectively making the vehicle wildly skid into the other direction. "_Damn!_" He cursed inwardly.

After taking 180° spin, the car finally took a halt. Law was already panting his breath away. Eustass, on the other hand, flopped off from the back to and fell head first on the cushion beside the driver's seat. "What _the_ bloody hell was that?! A freaking ghost!?" Law angrily exclaimed in shock.

"Mmmnnnn." All the red head could reply was a damn moan that made that surgeon eyebrow twitch. Can this guy get any more useful?

The car stopped beside the road, wheels steadily planted on the dusty terrain. Gusts of dirt accumulated mid air, granting the area fairly low visibility. "Eustass, stay here." he promptly commanded. It wasn't like Kid could get out and do anything. No. Not in his current state of stupor. But this is Eustass "Captain" Kid. The man who could attract trouble better than a magnet to metal. So better safe than sorry, right?

Law stepped out of the vehicle, coughing lightly when his lungs registered some of the airborne dust. He waved his hand in front of him, trying to clear the gust and looking for the so called 'ghost' he nearly crashed into. Eyes travelled here and there, eventually landing on the clad figure standing in the middle of the unlit road, unmoving despite the death he nearly brushed with.

Thanks to the pale moonlight and the car's headlights, Law was able to make out some of the boy's features. Bandages were littered all over his small, petite frame accommodated with a few bruises and scratches from the very little skin that showed. The once vibrant crimson rags he wore held little, if none, purposes for they were too tattered, too worn out to be of any use. He was barefoot, feet filthy and wounded from ,what Law deducted as, the rough pavement he'd been travelling on. But was very noticeable was the old, tattered straw hat sitting atop his head.

"H-hey." It came to Law as clear as the noon day sun. This kid, whoever he is, needs medical attention. How long has he been on the road, alone and in this state, is a different story for him but as a doctor, he is obliged to help him. He's not the one to leave people like this unattended, let alone a kid. The older scooted forward, trying to do so without intimidating the child.

As his subconscious earlier deduced, the child flinched back. The child began to slowly back away, taking small, careful steps away from the surgeon. He turned his back to Law and ran. Well, 'tried' that is. The very moment he turned, he tripped then unceremoniously fell on the cold pavement. He let out a yelp followed by a pained whimper while clutching his dirtied leg.

Law ran by to the kid's side and saw as his expression visibly contorted to one of pure fear. The surgeon held him up, making the child tremble uncontrollably. "Don't worry. I'm a doctor. I'll help you." He shushed the shaking child with a reassuring voice.

Moments after those words brushed past his lips, the child began to shake more. His breathing hitched and his chest rose in a fast, unsteady rhythm. Rough, calloused hands gripped the yellow jacket in an iron grip, clinging unto Law from dear life.

He cried.

Warm, fat tears irrigated his dirtied cheeks as began to wail loudly on Law's arms. All the teen could do was watch. Watch as his recent acquaintance sobbed his sorrows away. His tattooed hands travelled to the younger one's messily bandaged back, rubbing soothing circles to ease to boy's grief.

Eventually, the child fell into deep slumber. Law lifted him up with extreme care, mindful on not arousing him from his blissful sleep. He entered the car and drove home together with his recently acquired patient.

**-x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0-**

Eustass peered his eyes open. The task proved itself to be very challenging when he realized that they were as heavy as a ton of bricks as of the moment and that damn headache throbbing his head off was doing a job well done. Give that headache a cookie! Well, that's to be expected when you go through the _Bastard Trilogy_. Twice, that is. Groaning to himself, he groggily sat up and glanced around with his half dazed eyes.

He's still in the car. Damn Law. Damn tattoo freak. The damned pansy couldn't even have the courtesy to carry his 'best friend' inside his cozy home. What if he gets a cold? Then his sweet best friend will get sick? He'll make Law pay. Later, after he gets in the house. Without actually making a mess. He clumsily opened the car's door and stumbled down in an idiotic fashion, where his back met with the marble steps of his humble abode.

Wobbly walking around like the idiot he is, the redhead made his way to the varnished mahogany doors. He scooted through the living room without messing or toppling anything over, albeit rickety, and eventually found himself at the kitchen.

Sitting ever so casually on beside the island counter was Law with a newspaper in hand. As usual he was reading like the old geezer he was. So much for the courteous asshole. Leaning by the door frame to steady himself, he dully glared at Law. "Trafalgar..." Eustass lowly growled, his gaze sharper than any scalpel Law has ever used. It was sharp enough to kill. However, this is Trafalgar Law and if you're Trafalgar Law, looks can't kill you. You know what they say; you're born epic, you die an epic death. And, by the book, getting killed by looks is NOT epic.

Mockingly crossing his legs and lowering the paper to meet his housemate's intent glare, Law stated "Oh, Eustass-ya, you're awake. I was about to get you for breakfast." The surgeon said those words in such a concerned tone that seemed so real but Law's smirk told the red head otherwise. Eustass was just about to grab the nearby vase that his sight first caught and hurl it towards the delinquent asshole when the painful after effects of his hangover came to. His head began throbbing, turning his surrounding into a mess of blurred colors.

Eustass placed a hand his temple, massaging the pained appendage. "I got drunk last night, huh?"

That hum of approval was all he need before he finally entered the kitchen, rummaging through the onyx hued fridge. He drunk directly from the pitcher, oblivious of the death glare a certain surgeon sent his way. What a barbarian.

Still hung over, Eustass made his way to the island counter where breakfast awaited him. Both ate quietly, only the constant sound of the spoon clattering against the porcelain breaking the silence. Don't get them wrong. The silence wasn't awkward or anything. It served as a very pleasing comfort for both of them after a night of drinking with their friends.

Old man Law was still busy skimming through the pages when a sharp beeping tune caught their attention. The brunette shifted, a tattooed hand burying inside his jean's pocket. He pulled out what seemed to be a beeper, making a barely inaudible 'tch' while checking. He seemed annoyed.

Law rose from his seat, his usually neutral expression decorated with a stale frown. Folding the newspaper aside, he grabbed his keys from the table and made his way to the door.

"Oi." Called Eustass "Where ya going? Thought this was supposed to be your day off."

"That's just about it, Eustass-ya." Replied to doctor with that oh-so-boring monotone of his. "It was _supposed_ to be my day off."

"Something happened?"

"Hm. The hospital just _beeped_!" he accompanied his words with an exploding gesture of his hand "telling me to come there immediately." The impassiveness of his face returned again.

"Boo-hoo. That's too bad" Despite his _utterly_ concerned mask, sarcasm oozed and laced his tone and that goddamn glint in his eyes annoyed Law to the core. But he wasn't one to fall for that. No sir. He was way too good for that. Instead of retorting with the profanity he had in mind, he merely spared the engineer a smirk.

"Wow. Thanks." Dully responded Law "That warms my heart." With those, he swiftly left, leaving Eustass to enjoy breakfast all by himself.

**-x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0-**

_**Shishishishishi!**_

_**Review whatcha think and I might update sooner!**_

_**Don't forget ta read me other fics**_

_**That's all! Cheerios and Tata! **_


	2. Disturbances

**DR. BABYSITTER**

**Chapter 2**

_Disturbances_

**-x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0-**

Scribbling sounds reverberated throughout the room which was dimly illuminated by a faint golden glow. Ink pooled against the rough parchment every time the pen kissed the canvas. Warm sweat dribbled against his mutually heated skin which, per the norm, was paid no heed to.

_Drip._

A drop of perspiration raced down his porcelain skin, distorting the rigid lines he that recently cast on the stark white paper. A deep frown contorted into his fairly concentrated expression, making him seem more infuriated than before. Glaring at the mess, he stood up and sighed.

Driving a pale hand through his fiery red locks, Eustass Kidd sighed again. Only a sheer fragment of his head breaking hang over remained but the silence in the house was killing him. Why'd he designed the house this big was way outta his league? Wait, he designed it, right? So shouldn't he know why?

Meh. Don't know, don't care, anyways.

Damn that Law for leaving him in his day off. While the house was always quiet even though the surgeon was here, the company he provided, along with those smart ass comments that Kidd wanted to slap his head silly for, was definitely better than being alone. Once again, he sighed.

He glared at his messed work. Every time he was alone (or bored), he would always resort to either drawing anything he had in mind. Be it new designs, scribbles, doodles and other miscellaneous things. Sometimes, he would phone his friends like Killer or Drake but ,meh, he was _way_ too lazy to do that now. The only opinion left was to sleep. Sounds nice. I mean like, you can't be too lazy to sleep so... Yep! Sleep it is!

Eustass unceremoniously plopped himself at the soft bedding and shut his eyes. Thanks to the remnants his recent hang over, drowsiness came in an instant. His eyelids felt heavy, his body felt comfortable. Blackness took over and over and...

_CLANG!_

Eyes wide as dinner plates, Kidd immediately shot upright. "The fuck!?" He cursed in his usual colorful manner. A loud metallic clatter invaded his drowsy eardrums, causing whatever sleepiness he had to subside. He covered his head with the nearby pillow to shoo away the noise, merely dismissing it like the idiot he is rather than attending to it. Sadly, it was followed by another parade of banging.

Fan-_fucking_-tastic.

Whoever the fucking hell it was who disturbed his beauty sleep will surely pay the goddamn price. I mean like, who the hell would really make such goddamn...

Law.

_Trafalgar Law._

**Trafalgar **_**asshole**_** Law.**

The bastard will pay. Oh, yes. Oh, hell yes. Kidd will make sure of that. Couldn't the tattoo freak have a quieter return? Wait, wasn't he previously complaining about the silence earlier?

Roughly tossing the pillow aside, Kidd dashed out of the room and scurried down the stairs. His room was located closely to the stairs which ended just at the kitchen, the source of the damn noise. Stomping down quickly, albeit hard, he reached to kitchen within a couple of seconds.

"Law!"

No response.

"Law, better ready your ass for some kicking! What the bloody hell was that bloody noise for?! Ever let anybody in the house sleep, ya damn lab freak!" His pace became quicker until he finally reached the stairs. "Oi! Not answering huh?!" Cacophony of heavy thumps fluttered by each step he took, his pacing becoming faster and quicker as he descended to the kitchen.

"Oi, Law! Are you listening?! I said I'll ..." His voice trailed off when his sight met with the dim yet lit kitchen and the all-too obvious fact that there was no sign of Law. " ... Law?"

Never the less, his resumed his descend. _'He's not here_.' He mentally mused himself.

'_Wow! Thank you for pointing out, Captain Obvious_.' His conscience retorted back. Damn it! Was his mentality really questioning his power of observation? He had enough of that from Law, thank you very much. He really did not need _himself_ chastising, well ... _himself._

His mental ranting carried on but, nevertheless, he continued his pace.

"Law?" he inquired once again, as if unconvinced of what his seeing recently proved to him. His words echoed through the hollow, empty kitchen space. Despite his anxiety, his steps never faltered one bit, sauntering through the precautious track.

All suspicions formulated by his still-a-little-bit hung over mind seemed to clear up once he reached the pavement of the ground floor. Walking casually to grab the fallen skillets, returning them to where they should be resting. Lucky them, being able to rest (unlike a certain restless engineer). After putting the stuff back, he began raiding the fridge.

Kidd's eyes somehow managed to fall on the innocent carton of orange juice (personal property of Law, mind you) and, without any bit of hesitation, he began chugging down the unfortunate drink. Satisfied once the poor carton was already drained, he casually tossed it aside, unmindful of the reprimands a certain surgeon haw in store for him once he sees the mess. Not like he cares, anyways.

The next moment, Kidd found himself sprawled comfortably against the sofa, laying all his burdens away. Flicking any random channel in utter boredom, the red head was quite surprised with himself that he, the deeply uncaring "Captain" Kidd, was actually watching the news (which he pays absolutely no attention to. Leave the old man stuff to Law). It's quite amazing on how boredom productivity.

Even boredom has perks too.

Even with his ruby orbs staring at the screen, Kidd was barely able to make out of what the woman at the screen was blabbering about. Merely something about a long lost kid of some big ass corporation finally found and his oh-so sappy reunion with his parents. How touching. The rest of her report remained unheard when the red head found himself unable to give a damn anymore. Might as well take a snooze now.

He shifted himself, stopping only when he found himself lying comfortably on his back. Eyes closed, he waited for weariness to beckon him to sleep, something he had wanted to do a few minutes ago. The engineer did not even bother to switch off the television, slightly chuckling when he realized the can of tongue lashing he will receive from his house mate. Realizing that he couldn't give a single damn about it, he shrugged it off. He sighed in content as his mind began to doze off.

Or attempted to, anyways.

Like before, an annoying thud against the floor shook his being awake, slapping him silly from that idea of sleep he was so fond of. His body instantly jerked upward into a sitting position, head flailing at the source of the racket – the kitchen.

The red head was instantaneous on his feet, scampering quickly yet quietly towards the kitchen. His eyes darted here and there to find the trespasser. While the first noise can easily be shrugged off as an accident, the second one could _definitely_ not. Like the old turtle, Oogway, says, _there are no accidents_. The crazy reptile was right, after all.

"Oi." Called out Kidd, now positively, affirmatively sure that there a trespasser here. In. His. House. No less. He'll make sure to skin the asshole alive as a parting gift. His thread of patience was beginning to burn thin (not that they were actually thick in the first place). "Wherever the hell you are, you better make the bloody hell sure that I don't find you. I'll rip your damn balls off if I do." The red head practically growled, teeth gritted in agitation.

Kidd passed the island counter, heading in careful and silent strides the storage room where sounds of scuffling took place. He trekked closer and closer, heartbeat flaring in every step and adrenaline pumping through every inch of his veins. The smooth palm of his strong hands gripped the metal knob, pushing it open once he'd realized that the open was open. Creaking sounds echoed as it unlatched.

In a heartbeat, Kidd shoved it open, exposing the area to red head.

Much to his surprise (or chagrin), the place proved itself to be empty. No intruder, no trespasser, no asshole he can skin, no nothing. The only thing he found was a couple of brownie wrappers untidily muddled on the floor along with a few fallen kitchenwares. After giving the room another thorough scan, he crouched down to pick up the mess.

The rasping sound of an opening door immediately caught the red head's attention, making his eyes sharply turn to the side. But before he can even begin to astute the situation, the sensation of solid block colliding against the temple of his head materialized out of nowhere, electrifying his nerves. A huge throbbing soon followed, turning his limbs into nothing more than a mush of feeble muscles.

He managed to make out of a hat's, most probably a straw hat, silhouette and soon after that, he found himself lying out cold on the ground, mind swimming in pools of colors.

Well, _shit_.

...

The brunette laid back in relaxation, sighing in deep satisfaction as he finally gotten the rest his body yearned for_. 'So much for a day off'_ he mused himself. The supposed to be day off they gave him was turned into a day of three hour complicated surgery. He didn't mind much, really, since he had nothing to do anyway.

_Wait... isn't that the point of day offs? Doing nothing and resting_

He groaned in defeat as his damn mind began to chastise him. Again. Well, no point thinking about something that's already done.

Why was he here again? Oh, yes.

Seemingly, a rabid child was admitted this morning and had the decency to the break a doctor's – Ho was his name, if he remembered correctly – knee cap when he tried sedating him. With a chair leg which the brat prepared earlier through unknown means, no less. The brat even had the courtesy to pummel his dominant hand, rendering him unable to conduct him upcoming surgery.

So here he was, being the Good Samaritan that he is, filling up the poor doctor's supposed to be operation. Being kind really does a number on him. Well, on the brighter side, at least he wouldn't have to worry about a certain drunken idiot.

A knock was promptly perceived by his senses, making him stare at the young man standing by the doorway. At his room's entrance was the youngest intern he had ever handled. Young, yes, but undeniably bright. Even someone at Law's caliber had to marvel at this kid's intelligence. "Something the matter, Chopper?"

Abnormally blue eyes gawked at him underneath auburn mop of hair, staring at him in the mixture of concern and fascination.

Then the small inquiry was responded with a beaming smile. He trekked closer to the tanned male, a cup of espresso in his stubby hands. Law knew too well that his young apprentice avoids such beverages so, instantaneously, he assumed the said drink was his. Such thoughtful child, he mused.

"You look pretty tired. Dr. Kureha said that your bags seem more pronounced so... here!"

Tattooed hands reached out for the drink, the gesture done along with a genuine smile. "Thanks, Chopper. You're very thoughtful."

"S-Shut it, bastard!" the blue eyed boy uttered in a bashful tone, his actions betraying his words. "Complementing me d-doesn't even make a-a bit hap-ppyy, idiot! I'm really not happy right now!"

"Of course you are." Humored the doctor, riding along with the child's actions. Chopper never failed in making him smile even in his exhausted states. Maybe that's just children's natural talent, the knack of making –

Speaking of kids...

Law's thoughts lingered back to the child he had picked up the night before, on what dreaded state he was in and how utterly scared he reacted upon seeing the doctor.

He remembered what damage the kid had. He remembered the multitude of colors of the bruises on his tender skin. If they weren't bruises, he would have definitely marveled at the rainbow of hues presented to him. The child was literally covered with colors. He also recalled the wounds, the scars engraved in his lithe form. They might have been plentiful, merciless tainting his youthful skin, but the one that stood out among the rest was the gruesome X shaped monstrosity carved at his chest.

Thanks to his occupation, it was no doubt that Law had seen his fair share of injuries. Heck, he'd even patched up most of them. Be it lacerations, contusions, abrasions and such, he didn't even wince at the sight. But seeing that huge, poorly aided wound – on a child, no less – he felt his stomach twist into a variety of pretzels.

Law had the chance to examine all of those last night. Yes, he should have been resting at that time of that night but, you know, insomnia and shit.

...

_Law was bored. Thanks to his sleeping anomaly, sleep rarely came to him this past few days and the fact that he was still feeling a bit tipsy from their little get together didn't help in relieving his mood. Damn hangover. And did he already mention that he was bored? Whatever. He got up from the bed, lazily went to the bookshelf and, since he had nothing to do anyway, decided in engrossing himself with the latest volume he had recently acquired. Hopefully that could entertain him long enough until morning._

_Yawning to himself, he, once again, plopped and positioned himself into the soft mattress, head resting at the head board as he absorbed every word, every paragraph into his mind. The raven haired youth was so deeply enthralled by his current engrossment that he already lost track of time. When Law took it to himself to glance at the clock he came to the conclusion that he had been already reading for more or less four hours. Not bad for a distraction._

_Thinking that he still had three hours before seven, the surgeon pondered on whether to continue or to haul Eustass' drunk carcass inside. The latter sounded better. After all, he wouldn't want poor Kidd to catch a cold, now does he? Nope. Especially after his mind flashed the grievous tongue lashing he will receive from a certain pink haired woman._

_With a conclusion in mind, Law lazily rose to his feet, walking to the doorway in the slowest manner possible. Not the he was the type to perform things in a sluggish, dawdling manner but in times like this ... well, let's just say that times like this requires a leisurely slow pace. _

_By the record time of two minutes and sixty seconds, Law found himself at the bedroom hall, feet lingering in a barely accelerating pace. Just as when he managed to reach the stairs, the muffled sound of a thumped reached his keen sense of hearing. In an instant, his head whipped to the east, staring at the room right beside him. How the bloody heck did Law know that he faced east instead of right is one of this story's greatest mysteries. Let's just keep it at that._

_Soon after that, shuffling sounds followed along with the sound of what seemed to be a curtain rod meeting the carpet covered floor. Curiosity and anxiety getting the best of him, Law changed his course towards the stairs and into the room. With long, quiet strides, he entered, eyes widening at the size of dish plates when a lamp, repeat, __**lamp**__ was tossed (more like hurled) at his general direction. Ducking out of the way to avoid the painful bruise the hit will surely grant him, Law leapt backwards towards the wall and without wasting anymore nanosecond, he switched on the light._

_The look on his face was priceless._

_After getting over the initial shock of nearly being walloped by a randomly flying lamp, he came into an even more stupefying shock when he realized that the sole proprietor was none other than the rug rat, now fully awake with fiery darkened orbs glaring at his very soul. An expression he never did envision to be worn by a child._

_With the lamp now tossed and smashed at the wall (amazing feat, so to say), the brat now armed himself with the curtain rod Law heard from earlier, gripping it tightly as if his life depended on it. He back slowly against the room's corner, opposed of that of Law's, and the two engaged into a fierce staring contest._

_Finally, the elder of the duo gave in, sighing dejectedly as he started, "Okay, bra – kid or whatever it is. I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" The brat tensed at his words. Perhaps not a very good introduction? Great job, Trafalgar. A job well done indeed. _

_Meh. What's done is done, anyways. _

_A light bulb flicked at his head as he remembered last night's encounter. '_Right_!'_

_He pointed a finger at himself and said "Doctor."_

_A wee smile of relief washed over Law's tired features when he saw the flash of recognition spark at the kid's eyes. Carefully, he placed his weapon down, staring at the surgeon with those eyes filled with curiosity and now devoid of fear. Relief, relief indeed._

_Law trekked in closer, stopping in front of the child and sitting to his eye level. "So," he started, voice smoothened with as much gentleness he could muster "do you have a name?"_

That thought snapped the brunette harshly back to reality. That's right. He never got the kid's name. Aside from the notable numerous of physical injuries, Law was also suspecting that the brat had _other_ problems, too. One of them is the inability to speak. He noticed this when he asked the brat his name or if he knew someone he was related to. The kid kept squeaking about an 'Ai' person and in some occasions, 'Bo'.

His parents, maybe? Perhaps his siblings?

" –ven listening, Trafalgar?"

A familiar voice caught the brunette's ears and he didn't have to look up to know who it belonged to. Still he did and upon seeing it he immediately regretted the decision with the sight of old hag Kureha hovering at his seated form. If he felt any kind of surprise upon seeing her _youthful_ (_LIES!_) face, he kept it underneath his usual passive face. No. Showing his shock will definitely bring upon a bad omen.

"Of course I was." The surgeon dully responded, keeping his tone as impassive as ever.

"Uh huh." She nodded in agreement yet the look on her wrinkled face clear depicted that she didn't buy the excuse. "So you probably know that you have another surgery coming up, brat." With the annoying smirk of hers, she took another gulp from the bottle of alcohol she always had with her. Is that even allowed? That's it? So that old hag just came to – Wait, _what_?

"_Another one_?" Law breathed back, not hiding his irritation at the notice. They told him _one_ and just _**one**_ surgery and he's good to go. They never told him about _another_ one. Not that he even minded, heck he loved opening things (read as: bodies) up and stuff, but come on! Give the guy a break.

"So you weren't listening, you rascal?!" Shards and alcohol came flying all over the place as Kureha tossed the bottle at the insomniac. Luckily for him, he managed to avoid the glassware but was unfortunate enough to get wet from the splattered beverage. Great. This was his favorite.

'_Damn old sea witch and her bloody outbursts_!' Thought Trafalgar, mindful not to _voice_ his remark. Things would _definitely_ get ugly if he did. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Is he at the ER already?"

"Actually, you don't really have one. I was just testing if you were listening."

An annoyed tick appeared at the brunette's temple, an obvious sign that his ever so long patience was running thin. He didn't normally lose his temper like this. No. He was the type of person with long patience. A cool, collected reserve hidden behind the façade of impassiveness. That tick was a solid testament that the old hag was really, Really, REALLY getting on his nerves. It was a sad fact that he had to deal with her almost on a daily basis. But no. No way that he would crack. Nope. "The hell, old timer? Then why'd you come here for?"

"I was telling you to go home already, brat! And don't you dare call me old, I'm only 139!" The wild response was promptly followed by a swift kick at the shin, extracting a shocked yelp from the younger one. "Now get outta here and get home, ya sadistic whippersnapper!"

"Okay, okay." He raised his hand in a defensive manner whilst using the other in grabbing his jacket and keys, moving as fast as he can yet slow enough for the sea witch to notice. Upon reaching the doorway, a glinting mischievous smile perked through his lips making him take a step backward and shout "Bye, old hag!"

For life and life's sake, the brunette dashed through the hallway towards the elevator, ignoring the aggravated shouts of a certain aged Doctorine bouncing on the walls.

...

Even after he was already out of the elevator and at the underground parking space already, Law was still sniggering to himself. Well, it isn't bad to get a laugh or two every once in a while and, for the record, flaring up the _youthful_ doctor's temper really does evoke a laugh. Serves her right for kicking him. That hurt, mind you.

Still a wee bit euphoric from his previous act, the surgeon absentmindedly twirled the keys in a loop through his index finger, grinning all the while. Is this how that bastard Kidd saw the world, all smileys and sunshine? Lucky asshole. No wonder he's always too happy. Of course, the sight of Trafalgar Law walking like that while smiling made his co workers present at the place visibly cringe and subconsciously take a few steps away for safety measures.

For all they knew, a Trafalgar smiling like _that_ is literally an abyss of danger. The _previous incident_ was more than enough proof.

Holding the sleek metal through his nimble fingers, Law unlocked the door and opened it. As the engine revved ready, he couldn't help but eavesdro – no, listen unintentionally (because eavesdropping is bad) at the conversation of two nearby doctors.

"... so he was kidnapped, huh?"

"Yeah. Wasn't for ransom, though."

"No shit. If not, then what the bloody heck for? Trafficking?"

"No idea, man. But you don't get your hands on a multimillionaire company heir without getting some ransom. A load of bollocks, that's what I'd wager.

"I hear ya."

"What was the kid's name again?"

The roar of the engine drowned the rest of their words as Law stepped on the gas pedal and drove away. The brunette decided he couldn't give a single damn about their conversation anymore and was just wasting precious seconds of his life there.

The rest of the ride was smooth and fast. Traffic got trafficked and, therefore, was nowhere to be found. Thanks to this, Law found himself in a few minutes parking in the garage.

Trekking quietly on the marble steps, the dark doctor's calloused hand grabbed the brass knob and opened the door with a small push. The scenery that greeted him was to be expected but still managed to annoy him nonetheless. Slightly, that is.

"What a jerk" he muttered to himself. He walked towards the small table in front of the messy sofa and grabbed the remote. After giving it a not-too-gentle press, he casual tossed it somewhere. Who cares, right? Eustass could use a little hunting game.

The place may not be his but come on! Kidd really needs fixing in this bad habits of his and Law won't hesitate to be his professor. That's what friends are for.

Maybe he was just overreacting?

_**No.**_

"Kidd!" No reply. The jerk's probably asleep somewhere. "Eustass! Mister Eustass Kidd!" Like the everyday routine, Law found himself as the nagging mom scolding her irresponsible teenage son. _Irresponsible_ teenage son. The surgeon stomped to the kitchen towards the stairs and greeted by the unexpected himself.

He found Kidd, yes, sprawled awkwardly with his back against the tiled floor. The situation would have been pretty darn hilarious for the brunette if not for the sight of the greenish purple bruise marking the man's temple. The doctor didn't also fail to notice the tiny figure happily munching on the contents of the raided fridge, eating merrily without a care in the world.

Astounded, only one thought came to his sleep deprived mind.

"What the hell just happened?"

**-x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0-**

**Heso!**

**Yo! I'm surprised I managed to update! I'm sorry for not updating since FOREVER! Procrastination was killing me! T-T I know... excuses, excuses. Buuut let bygones be bygones. It's the update that matters. **

**Now about the chapter...meh. not much development. And a little saggy. HEH! Who am I kidding?! IT IS SAGGY! Kill me, right? Moving on!**

**Now here you probably got some foreshadowing for the following chapters. And some clues on what's to come. Aaannd, yes! Luffy's the kid here. **

**Anybody here relate with the Oogway line? Just rewatched Kung fu Panda so I **_**really**_** had to write it. Haha. Ain't nobody gonna stop me.**

**Aand also, Law's kinda playful here. Well, he did kinda have a different, more fun past here compared to the canon. Did I already mention that his past with Kidd will be written in a different fic? Watch out for that cuz I'm currently working on. It'll be focused at Kidd and Law's perspective, starting when they entered school and when they met back when they were juniors and how they became bestfriends from sworn nemeses. **

**Lastly, the doctor Ho mentioned there IS canon if my memory serves me correct, he is the doctor from Alabasta. He appeared at the castle.**

**For my reviewers:**

**TheAnalei:** What happened to Luffy, huh? hehe, 'tis a mystery. Ya just gotta follow the story. _OMG! SHECALLEDMYFICINTERESTING! _Thanks for the complement. Luv your works BTW.

**SilverRain0:** Ha! Of course nothing good will come out! I got the idea when I was kind of reenacting Kidd at our classroom then my best friend Clarence decided to flipped me off the Law style and when I was working on the fic, she said "Why can't Kidd and Law be best buddies?" and TADA! The relationship was born!

**Fruitstogether:** it's Luffy

**Child-4ever:** Thanks! Oooh 16. You're older than me! I'm 15

**Blueh:** Thanks, man! Your works are pure awesomeness!

**Guestoo**: Don't worry. I don't plan on ditching this.

_**That's all! Cheerios and Tata! **_


End file.
